


Brotherly From Above

by UnderwaterNearHome



Series: Lucifer Side Stories [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Depressed Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterNearHome/pseuds/UnderwaterNearHome
Summary: I know we all hate Michael, okay? So I'm going to hop off the train just long enough to write this.And no- he isn't thinking about Chloe. Because she's quite rude to him from beginning to end and I think he didn't deserve the crap he was put through. So no mention of her._________________________________________________________Lucifer is tired of living.Michael takes time away from being his dickish self to talk his twin off the ledge/blade....Edit: At first I thought this was gonna be pretty stupid but I actually like it quite a bit. It idk- warms my heart?
Relationships: Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all hate Michael, okay? So I'm going to hop off the train just long enough to write this.
> 
> And no- he isn't thinking about Chloe. Because she's quite rude to him from beginning to end and I think he didn't deserve the crap he was put through. So no mention of her.
> 
> I wrote this because whenever I got sad (in a very more than just being sad way) I would read the stories written by other people about my favorite show characters going through the same motions I was.
> 
> I'm very much alright now but it certainly helps me to channel through writing these kinds of things.
> 
> This very much could be triggering and I apologize for that beforehand.
> 
> I hope you have a lovely evening and touch some stars.

(|~}|{~|)

  
  


The words echoed through his mind- he was painstakingly aware that he could never stop them

_Or disagree_.

Some would say it was a matter of time before he would be in this situation. Others would say he always had a chance. There was _always_ a chance.

A chance that he could ignore the probing thoughts, go to someone- _anyone_ would suffice. They would say that he must have _someone_ who he could turn to before he did it.

Lucifer would probably just have impaled himself faster had he heard anyone say _anything_ about what they thought. He was already tired enough of feeling controlled and trapped.

_Trapped._

That was one he was feeling at this particular moment. The Devil himself had just solved a nice _juicy_ murder that obviously was able to subside the thoughts for long enough.

And now- he was alone.

The penthouse was too silent for Lucifer to handle anymore. He stood from the bar stool and headed out the balcony doors to lean over the rail as he watched and listened to the city of angels.

Car’s revving and honking at one another. It still didn’t ease the nerves.

Lucifer’s hands were shaking quite a bit as he looked up at the sky. He idly let his shaky hands draw circles on the rail’s handles as he watched the stars.

He remembers building them. Remembers _being an angel_.

Not only was he forced to live eons- he would also be forced to remember them as well. Lucifer knows this feeling, he’s had it before. The feeling of hopelessness.

He closed his eyes as he raised his head even higher, exposing the adams apple in his throat.

_I’m so tired._

His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the sky as if it was the very last thing that could fix him.

“I know you’re watching me.” Lucifer didn’t feel the need to let his hatred seep through. Couldn’t bother trying to feel anything anymore. Trying to pretend to care.

“I can feel it looming over me every second I’m out of hell.” Lucifer was a bit shocked at how true it was. He hadn’t even noticed it until he had said it so out loud.

“Like it wouldn’t matter what I did- Dad would always come down to change it if it mattered enough.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he let his filter slip. Let everything finally slip.

“Sometimes I feel like I could never be what you wanted of me-” He paused as if letting his father soak it up, as if he was even listening. _He probably wasn’t._

“-and other times I think that if I wasn’t, you would have erased me or rebuilt me.” He lets a dark and sick sounding laugh slip through his lips.

“Neither of them are quite good options- are they?” Lucifer swallows the lump in his throat as he continues.

“At some point in hell I had considered crawling back to you, begging on my knees for you to take me back.” Lucifer squints in pain at the memory.

“But you have millions of angels with you now. I’d be surprised if you even bothered with me eons ago. Let alone now- you’ve got all these souls coming to you, bowing before you. Promising to serve you. Not to fail you.”

_Like I did._

Lucifer wasn’t surprised that it still stung. He had never been able to get over being called the very poison to his father. Being hated for millions and millions of years.

“I’ve stopped worrying about the past. But every now and then it keeps coming back to bite me in my ass.” He slightly leaned into the rail, looking ahead of him but continuing to talk.

“I’ve been so zoned in on finding ways to scorn you that I hadn’t even thought about what it would be like had you did what you wanted to.”

_Had you killed me once and for all._

Lucifer sighed deeply as he stared forward. It was almost ery how calm he felt with all the things running through his head. His hands had even stopped shaking.

“It begs the question- why haven’t either of us killed me, yet?”

“I’ve thought it before. That’s why I left hell this time around. For my vacation. To clear my head.” Lucifer shakes his head slowly and pushes away from the rail.

“And it was gone for quite a while. Thought I had been good.” He shakes his head sadly as he backs out of the balcony and into the penthouse once again.

“I was wrong.”

He slowly runs his hand through his hair as tears prickle the edges of his eyes.

_How could I have been so blind?_

He shakes his head once more and starts to laugh again as he pours himself a drink. His hands are shaking again and he realizes it’s from the utter tragedy that he can feel in his whole being.

The Devil has finally broken. Lucifer, zero, The world, one.

He slowly gathers what is left of himself as he sets the half drinken glass on the table and grabs Maze’s hell forged knife from below his drawer.

With a deep, shallow, and ragged breath- he gets on his knees and faces the balcony from the middle of his living room, watching the sky.

_Please, for the love of Dad, let it hurt._

“Lucifer.” His eyes widen and he looks ahead of him as he feels the gust of wind.

“Don’t.” 

Lucifer’s heart pangs and he desperately and _pleadingly_ looks into the exact replica of his chocolate eyes.

“Michael.” It’s a complete and utter whine in Lucifer’s voice and he can feel one of the tears slip down his cheek.

“ _Please_.” Lucifer isn’t sure what he’s begging for, but it hurts him and he presses the curve of the knife closer to his chest, it pierces the cloth and slightly his skin. He hasn’t even applied any pressure yet.

“I’m here, Luci.” Michael says in a tone that Lucifer remembers. Soft and comforting. Just how they had used when they were younger.

“Don’t look.” Lucifer whines in reply, closing his eyes just to not look into his twin's pressuring gaze.

“Father heard you.” Lucifer’s breath hitches and he looks up into his Michaels expression.

“He warned me that you would die if I didn’t come.” Michael takes a step forward gently and Lucifer’s arm tenses, ready to stab into the muscled stomach had it needed to.

“Of course he wouldn’t let me finally leave.” Lucifer says, his voice depressingly broken. Despite anything Michael may have felt before- it certainly tears at a piece of the angel’s heart.

“No, Luci. Don’t do this- I-” Michael struggles for the words as he takes another step, almost off of the balcony and into the room.

“I- I understand. Okay?” Lucifer shakes his head as a tear slides down his other cheek. His chest heaving and in return rubbing against the sharp edge of the blade.

Lucifer looks down and just as he’s about to push it- Michael takes a few quick steps forward and raises his voice. He’s panicking.

“No no no- Look okay? Look up at me, Luce.” Lucifer tenses but does so. Michael frowns at how hopeless and hazy his brother’s eyes are.

“I- Uh.” Michael bites his lip and glances away.

“I- I’ve wanted to- I thought about it, okay?” He admits, defeatedly almost. It makes Lucifer pull the knife back just enough to show Michael he actually has a chance to change his mind.

“Y- you? You di-didn’t tell m- me?” Lucifer replies, Michael frowns even deeper as he looks back into his brother’s hollowed face.

“I didn’t think you’d care.” Michael says.

“I didn’t think you would either.” Lucifer’s voice is considerably more cracked and broken sounding when he says it and Michael winces.

A calming silence passes over the two at the newly discovered revelation.

“I’m sorry.” Michael looks up confused as Lucifer lowers the blade even more.

“For?”

“For making you think I wouldn’t care if you tried to-” Lucifer clears his throat, “-off yourself.”

Michael nods, glancing down at the knife.

“You can’t do it, Luci.” Lucifer looked up at that, right into his twin’s eyes. He didn’t say anything as Michael continued.

“I know you can, but I’m asking you not to.” Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat and dropped the knife.

The high pitched noise it made when it dropped scared Michael into action and he rushed forward, getting on his knees to be eye level with Lucifer.

“Let me take it, Luci. Before you change your mind.” Lucifer only wordlessly nodded as Michael took it and turned to throw it through the window and into the balcony pool.

“Pray to me, Lucifer. Even if we're pissed at each other and you can’t stand to see your own face let alone your twin- you pray to me.” Lucifer nodded weakly as stared at his own hands.

“I can’t stay long. But if you’re holding a knife to your stomach again in the next hour- you pray to me.”

Lucifer nodded again as he let out a shaky breath.

“You prayed before you did it to give us a chance to stop you.” Michael says, staring right into his brother’s eyes who were refusing to meet him.

“You don’t want to, Luci. Remember that.” Lucifer didn’t make any noises as Michael stood and let his wings unfurl.

By the time he was gone, Lucifer was already forcing himself to undress and get in bed.

As he closed his eyes he cleared his mind. Willing himself not to think about what just happened.

His father had heard all of that.

His brother had come to stop him from offing himself.

And if he was none the wiser he would assume that by the end of the day, Amenadiel would know. And then Linda would know- and then everyone that ever mattered to him would know.

He had just held a blade forged in hell to his stomach, and sobbed as he couldn't even kill himself right.

But he certainly wouldn’t try again, one attempt was enough for a night, he decided as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer prays to his brother to come save him when his soul is screaming like a banshee from hell.
> 
> _____  
> Not as triggering as the last one could have possibly been.
> 
> But just in case: Bruises and Nail Digging. 
> 
> Also there is one line where he thinks about something quite violent. :(
> 
> Read at your own risk if any of this triggers something for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.
> 
> I really felt like I needed them to really bond in this one. In a way that they didn't before.
> 
> Michael is a bit more ready to deal with the situation than he was last time. Hint: No panic this time.
> 
> I hope you heal some hearts today, maybe even save a life. Give a smile.

(|~}|{~|)

  
  


Soft and low sobs leave the Devil’s lips. His soul is calling out again.

For comfort or for the blows of the wind to become strong enough to push him off the balcony, he did not know.

His eyes were shiny, the moon glinting in them as his sobs racked through his body, only subsiding long enough for Lucifer to throw back what’s left in his glass into his mouth as his eye’s rake over the city below him.

He softly remembers the way he looked in the mirror this morning, disheveled and broken.

His tears sliding down his cheeks and in a moment of rage, he throws the empty glass as hard as he can. 

Panting as he watches it fly extremely far before crashing on the roof of a lower building less than a mile from him. He doesn’t hear the crash so much as know it's there.

_What have I done?_

It was a rhetorical question of course, but his mind couldn’t help granting him an answer. Reminding himself of all the evil and pain he has ever caused.

He watches the cars pass and people walk through the wretched sobs that leave his lips.

He sound’s pitiful.

_And weak._

He doesn’t seem to notice his own hand grip onto the front of his shirt, needingly and desperate. Like one would grab onto a floaty as they drown.

Except in this case, the sea would be made of his own tears.

Lucifer’s eyes close tightly as uneven and shaky breaths leave his lips, like he’s forgotten how to breath and has to re teach himself.

This feeling- it’s oddly _human_ of him. And he knows it so.

His hand knuckles are white from gripping his button-up so hard that he forces his hand to let go and instead lets his nails from his right hand dig into his left wrist.

Crescent shaped marks digging into his skin. He doesn’t feel it. It’s healing too fast for him to know if he’s doing any real damage at all. His lungs feel like they are collapsing in on themselves.

That should be painful enough but it isn’t.

The urge to rip out his own veins and hang himself with them becomes urgently probing through his other thoughts and he has to hold his breath as to not let out a wail of utter pain.

His soul is calling out again- and he wants it to stop.

His eyes have begun to re-water with the floods of a new dam that Lucifer assumes could flood the earth with just his sobs if he wasn’t careful. His vision is blocked by the tears that are springing to his eyes and Lucifer pulls his nails from his skin and grips the railings again.

He listens to them bend the way his heart feels it’s bending. Listens to the metal scraping. To his words dying in his throat.

_I’m just so tired. So pained._

He closes his eyes as he silently tries to block his thoughts long enough to focus on the words.

_Michael. I can’t breathe._

It’s only moments before he can feel the calling of his soul die out as another responds.

“Lucifer, breath.” He opens his eyes and looks into those that match his own.

His own brown eyes with just the hint of hazel are staring back at him, fearfully.

_Caring._

“Lucifer, look at me. Calm down.”

“We shouldn't need to breathe.” He barely lets out as his voice breaks into two. His eyes closing tightly as he listens to his soul practically purr at Michael’s presence. Everything about him is simply happy for another person.

“No, brother- we don’t. But right now I think it’s best if you try to.” Lucifer can only nod as he lets go of the bended rail and grabs Michael’s arm. Michael doesn’t say a word as Lucifer’s nails dig into his skin.

“You’ve got to breathe, Lucifer.” Lucifer nod’s, begging himself to breathe. Michael slowly inches closer until he’s officially in Lucifer’s personal bubble.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer shakes his head and pulls his brother into a bone crushing hug now that he’s finally close enough. Lucifer’s nails digging into his shirt and grasping a chunk of the cloth in his fist.

“I tried to stop myself.” Michael doesn’t show any signs of discomfort as he slowly wraps his arms around Lucifer’s waist and listens to his twin’s chest try to learn to breathe again.

“What did you do, Luce?” Lucifer lets out a wail and Michael rubs a hand up and down his back, urging him to answer.

“I drank too much and I started thinking.” Michael nods, letting him continue.

“It wouldn’t stop and the thoughts were so loud and-” Michael hushes him then, having heard enough.

“Not your fault. Not your truth.” Lucifer didn’t understand why Michael had even answered.

“You never should have come.” Michael pulls away and Lucifer can’t help the little whine his soul lets out when the contact is gone.

“You wanted me to.” Lucifer doesn’t let a single noise slip out as he looks over the face of his twin. His own face yet much more clean, much more put together.

“Like I told you when I offered-” Michael looks over into both of his eyes before finally cupping his brother's face.

“You never would have called the first time had you not wanted to be saved.” Lucifer let a choked out noise as he nodded weakly.

Michael’s hands dropped from his face and Lucifer looks down at the black purple and yellow bruises lining Michael’s arms and then the crescent marks in the middle of them.

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry. I did that.” Michael’s expression twists into one of confusion before glancing down at his arms, a small ‘oh’ on his lips.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Lucifer hesitates before reaching out, looking into his brother’s eyes for permission, as he takes Michael’s forearms and slowly pulls them both off of the balcony and into the penthouse.

“I have this cream that helps them heal twice as fast.” Michael only nodded as Lucifer ran a finger over the bruises before walking away to grab the cream.

“Does this mean you’ll be alright?” Michael asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched Lucifer rummage through his drawers.

Lucifer looked up to meet his gaze before looking back through the drawers. After a few seconds of silence he finally replies.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Michael nod’s suspiciously, almost as if he didn’t believe Lucifer. But before he could voice any of his doubt, Lucifer pulls out the creme and closes the drawer.

“I do not lie, Michael. You know this.” Michael nods and holds his forearm out, watching silently as Lucifer’s fingers gently apply the cream to his forearms.

“Can I check your back?” Michael look’s up at Lucifer with his brows wrought together in confusion.

“I may have grabbed you a little too hard.” Michael doesn’t reply as he awkwardly pulls his forearm from Lucifer’s grasp and lifts his shirt up, letting it slide up and off of him as Lucifer went behind him.

Michael barely felt his brother’s finger run across his shoulder blades where his wings met before pulling away.

“Just a minor bruise but nothing too bad.” Michael nodded as he shimmied his shirt back on.

“Thank you.” Lucifer nodded as he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. No issue. Just make sure they heal properly.” Michael walked forward and reached his hand out, resting it on the middle of Lucifer’s chest.

“And you as well.” Lucifer didn’t reply as Michael shrugged his shoulders and his wings came out. Lucifer turned away as he felt the gust of wind, knowing Michael had left.

The Devil grimaced as he looked back at the balcony railings that were bent in ways he couldn’t explain.

He would have to get somebody to fix those, he thought to himself as he put up the cream and forced himself to his room to lay down.

He was always exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

Lucifer let his eyes shut as he laid in the bed, silently willing himself not to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't make it as obvious as I wanted to to be but-
> 
> Lucifer had drank way too much and started to think about everyone and everything he has ever lost.  
> He's also just a bit touch starved because of it.
> 
> Just in case you didn't get the message above:
> 
> I hope you heal some hearts today, maybe even save a life. Give a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a particularly bad case and decides he should have died instead of the woman.
> 
> He tries to right the wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is definitely bad.
> 
> I recommend avoiding this all together if something like this could trigger you. You can always message me if you need to. I understand.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Slits wrist. Blood loss. slight goodbye letters.

This thing between Michael and Lucifer- it went unsaid that when Lucifer called, Michael would go. 

Michael would not say a word if Lucifer dug his nails into his arms or back and wailed or cried all over his clothes or ripped the shirt off his back.

He wouldn’t judge, he’d simply look into his twin’s tormented soul, and soothe it as best he could.

And despite what Lucifer thought- Michael never told anyone else.

(|~}|{~|)

The keys to the piano were singing back to him as Lucifer let himself be guided away from his body. The music pulling him somewhere different.

The Devil wonder’s idly if this is what it feels like to die.

He doesn’t spend too long on the thought as he focuses on the feeling, the way he’s playing the tune- it’s almost enough to make it a whole new song.

His forehead glistens in a sheen wrap of sweat that covers his body as he sits at his piano, a robe and his boxers. 

If Lucifer closes his eyes tightly enough- he can pretend the only thing left in his world is the darkness, and the morbid tone of the music as he plays the cheeriest song he knows.

Was there anything he couldn’t ruin? Any person’s life? Any song? Any mood?

When Lucifer is done playing he is only slightly aware the tear’s sliding down his cheek and he smiles sadly at himself.

He can feel the pit of his stomach drop, and the guilt and overwhelming self hatred is back.

He looks down at his hands that have now settled themselves into his lap.

_ Why did he have to be immortal? _

He had asked himself that every day, every night. Every event he survives where someone did not.

He was on a case, and he was tied up, unconscious as the house burned down, not even feeling it. He had broken the restraints when the flames engulfed him. He awoke to her.

He had to listen to her screams as searched through charred wood, untouched by the very flames. He couldn’t get to her in time. The house was too big, but her voice was just a bit too loud.

Lucifer swears that as he sits at the piano, a day later, he can still hear her.

Why did his father insist on taking the innocent, but leaving him?

His eyes welled up in tears and he shakily set his hands back on the piano, shallow and deep breaths as he played the song again. The most cheerful song he knew, with such a morbid tone to it.

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so morbid but as he let his thoughts flood his mind, they just so happened to flood his fingers too.

And he was mostly playing from the minor keys.

_ I didn’t even know her. Why do I care? _

Lucifer tried humming to clear his thoughts as the music played but it only served to make his brain run faster and wilder.

_ She deserves to know who did it to her. Deserves to know you failed her. _

A shiver ran up his spine and the mouth opened to let out a low sob.

There he was...crying again.

_ How pitiful. _

He hissed as if his mind was actually smacking him with every thought.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters out as he plays. A few more tears slipping down as he listened to the screaming repeat in his mind.

_ I deserve this. Shoulda been me. _

He sniffled as he shook his head slightly and closed his eyes again.

To pretend he was dead again.

The Devil’s tune ended and he opened his eyes again, looking helplessly around him, hoping they would understand if he did what he did.

He needed to see that woman, needed to go to hell. He stood up lazily and before he could change his mind, he flew down to hell.

His mind buzzed as if he was wasted when really, he hadn’t had a drink the whole night. He hopelessly wandered the doors of hell and waltzed in her room. He just had a feeling she was there, and after asking one of the demons- he had opened the door.

And he watched as in her hell loop- she was kissing her husband... and then burning. Lucifer’s whole world shattered at the ear piercing scream she let out and he slammed the door shut as he pulled his wings out and flew back to earth.

He falls to his knees in his penthouse, rolls himself into a ball- and lets out the loudest and most death defying sob he has let out since before he rebelled.

Her sobs echoed his mind and soon enough, he couldn’t tell if he was still screaming- they sounded the same.

Lucifer gasps and gasps as the air leaves him and his whole body is tearing apart atom to atom. He’s crying so hard and he’s seeing flashes of blinded light.

He killed that woman. He couldn’t save her. And  _ she  _ feels guilty for it. 

He’s surprised he can even stand when he walks over to the wall and pulls out Maze’s knife again.

He shiver’s lightly when he remembers the last time he tried to- Michael. Oh no.

Lucifer’s mouth falls open as he remembers the last time he felt this way, he had prayed to his twin to help him. The option slips his mind when he remembers the way it felt to see his nails etched into his brother’s skin. The bruises he caused.

_ I hurt everyone. _

In his mind, he justifies himself with that. That he hurt’s everyone he loves, that he’s doing this for them.

Lucifer doesn’t think again as he holds the curved dagger to his wrist- the robe pulled up enough -and drags it across the soft, tan, and supple skin.

_ It hurts. _

He almost laughs in relief when it hurts so badly that he is sobbing and biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed.

Lucifer welcomes the pain and watches the crimson color soak the black feathers of his expensive robe.

He closes his eyes, and decides that before he goes, he has to say some sort of goodbye, doesn’t he? He closes his eyes and lets himself focus on the words.

_ Dad, if you can hear me. I’m sorry I wasn’t what you wanted. _

Lucifer takes a gasping breath as he continues.

_ Brothers. Sisters. I hope you are eternally happy. _

Lucifer blinks the tears away as he sends one last final prayer.

_ Michael. I’m sorry. _

Lucifer opens his eyes again and grabs the blade with his good hand as blood continues to pour out of the other, he’s fading faster than he thought he would and it scares him.

Some part of him is now panicking and Lucifer stares ahead of him, hearing the flap of wings.

Now this seems familiar. He tells himself, jokingly.

“Lucifer what did you-” Michael is deathly silent as he stands in the doorway, looking at Lucifer.

“I didn’t want you to come-” His voice fades out and Lucifer is actually regretting it a bit now. He’s a little scared. He hopes Michael can’t see it in his eyes.

“Just wanted to give a proper goodbye, brother.” Michael rushes forward, very aware that he is on his knees in a puddle of his own brother's blood.

“You dumb fuck.” Michael mutters as he yanks the sheets off the bed a few feet from them. He tears them into a ribbon with his teeth as he looks at Lucifer.

The Devil can see the fear in the angel’s eyes as he wraps it around the wound, his chest moving up and down quite fast. Lucifer tries to make a comment about how expensive those sheets were but he can’t.

“You said you would.” Michael murmurs as he continues to tie around the cut, ripping the pieces of sheet with his teeth.

“You dumb bastard.” Lucifer now identifies the fear in his gut.

_ He doesn’t want to die. _

Lucifer almost laughs at how much pain he feels in his heart. Michael is panicking as he tied and wrapped the deep cut in Lucifer’s arm.

“I don’t even have words for how idiotic you are.” Lucifer doesn’t comment on how easy it is to find the words, he’s already been muttering them to the Devil under his breath.

“I should kill you for this.” Lucifer also doesn’t say, ‘beat you to it.’

Lucifer finally forces himself to look up into Michael’s eyes and sees their watering. The Devil almost rubs his eyes and pinches his arm to see if it’s real.

Lucifer’s phone starts ringing and dinging and Michael looks over at it, still out of breath.

“You fucking asshole. Worried the whole damn universe you son of a bitch.” Lucifer doesn’t respond as he closes his eyes.

Michael is quick to slap him.

“Don’t you dare. Keep your eyes open and look right at me.” Lucifer whimpers but Michael has too much adrenaline in his veins to care.

“Stay up. Dad would smite me if I let you go to sleep when you’re whiter than a ghost.” Lucifer shakes his head and finds that it’s  _ really  _ hard to keep his eyes open.

“Lucifer you should have prayed to me earlier, I would have talked you through it you didn’t have to go and-” Michael stops and finally reaches over to silence Lucifer’s still ringing phone.

“-and- and slice your own damn skin open.” Michael seethes. He finally looks over and notices the blade.

“I thought I made it clear I didn’t want you keeping this.” He muttered, picking up the blade and setting it in his overcoat pocket.

“Do you ever listen to me, for fuck’s sake Luci.” Lucifer bares a very weak smile as his eyes roll back into his head. Michael taps the side of his face, more gentle this time. Lucifer looks right at him.

“I can’t call an ambulance. I can’t heal you. I just have to keep you alive long enough for it to heal on its own.” Lucifer nods tiredly as he leans his head against the wall.

“S’rry I ruin’d yur night.” Michael frowned and tapped Lucifer again to keep his attention.

“No. Don’t do that. You didn’t ruin anyone’s night if they wouldn’t have let you.” Lucifer makes a confused face and Michael sighs before grabbing his brother's face, cupping both his cheeks, and forcing their foreheads together.

“I choose to come, that’s on me.” Lucifer lets his eyes flutter closed and didn’t say anything as Michael pulled his twin into a hug.

“No lik- I gve you a choic.” Michael laughs slighty and pulls back, tapping Lucifer’s face again to keep him awake.

“I didn’t know that. Meaning I did have a choice. And I came.” Lucifer doesn’t say anything as he stares ahead of him, willing his eyes to stay open.

“I’m gonna beat your ass when you get better.” Lucifer nods his head, only vaguely aware of what he’s nodding too.

“It’s okay little brother. You can sleep but if you aren’t waking up in two hours I’m gonna go down to hell and drag you back up myself.”

Lucifer cringes when he thinks about Hell.

About the woman.

But he doesn’t say anything as his eye’s close.

He tries to open them again but he can’t.

Instead he reminds himself that Michael won’t let him die as he lets himself drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> dont do any of this no matter what.  
> If you have any urges what so ever message me.
> 
> Im here, luvs.


End file.
